1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom optical system, an optical apparatus equipped with the zoom optical system, and a method for manufacturing the zoom optical system.
2. Related Background Art
A zoom optical system suited to a film camera, an electronic still camera, a video camera, etc, has hitherto been proposed (refer to, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-140048).
A zoom lens having a vibration (a camera shake) reduction function has, however, a tendency of having a comparatively large number of lenses configuring an optical system and of deteriorating its compactness in terms of an entire length and an outside diameter of a lens barrel. Further, if schemed to increase a zoom ratio while having the vibration reduction function, a remarkable deterioration of the optical performance increases, resulting in unsatisfactory optical performance.